Farfarello Fairy Tale
by Lonely Gravity
Summary: Farfarllo tells a fairy tale to Nagi useing the other Weiss characters. Warning: aishounen hinting yaoi without the sex and female nudity later on in the story. Other then that it's CCC! Cute Clean Craziness
1. Default Chapter

Little Summery: Nagi "All these fairy tales are the same, Uncle Farfarello tell me a Fairy tale that isn't stupid."

Nagi was sitting on his bed with a dozen or so books scattered around him. Half of which where floating in front of him, pages gently turning every so often. "aurrph..." Nagi waved his hand in front of him and the flouting books flow across the room. Nagi then grab the books on the bed, throwing them off one by one not seeing the door slowly opened pushing with it one of the books. Farfarello crawled throw and laid half way in the room, his lower half still out in the hallway. He tilted his head watching the boy like a dog trying to figure out why his female owner was being humped by this other female intruder. "Throwing them out the window at the passing cars is more fun."

Nagi stopped his anger fit to glare at the madman "And I'm sure it would hurt God at the most to do it too huh!" Farfarello smiled shyly like a child that was caught trying to trick his or her Mom into signing a detention slip while she was busy arguing with someone on the phone. "Non of them have good pictures?" Farfarello asked while trying pull the book that was now stuck under the door. "Brad said I should read and give him a report on a fairy tale." Nagi said this while floating a book from the shelf. "Fairy tales? Fairies don't have tales! They have big-big bottom that they ware with bag shorts, they go around say 'Hi Helen!' hee hee." Farfarello rolled into the room, as Nagi flipped the pages of the floating book.

"Why couldn't he have me write about something interesting and... not stupid. I mean look at this! A girl makes out with a frog and bang it become a hot guy? A guy goes all over town looking for some chick he met ones, just to give her back a shoe? Give me a F--" Farfarello screamed "Fudge Brownies!" Nagi cover his mouth, eyes wide as the book fell on the bed. Farfarello then crawled into the room kicking the door shut. "Thanks.." Nagi said to him, "I go around killing people everyday! Yet I can't even say..." Nagi muttered the word under his breath. "Bradling just wants you to be a good little boy." Farfarello crawled over to the bed resting his head on the sheets like a dog wanting to jump up but knowing he'd be yelled at. "I know a story that isn't..." Farfarello mutters the word under his breath.

Nagi smiled, eyes on the white haired one-eyed scared face man. "This sounds intrusting, you tell a Fairy Tale..." The book on the bed floated up and the little prodigy looked only to make sure the book made it back safely. "OK, tell me a story then." He patted the bed and Farfarello wasted no time jumping on "Well... First we'll skip that ones a pond things, and say it was late Tuesday." Nagi laughed "OK so what happened this last Tuesday?" Farfarello lend forward placing his forehead on Nagi's "No, no, it was the Tuesday before late.." Nagi pushed the man away by his nose with one finger. "Whatever!"

"FLASH BACK MODE!" Farfarello waved his hands in Nagi's face and the room becomes all waive like! XD


	2. The Story Begins

It's a beautiful Tuesday morning, as we see Farfarello leaning against a tree with his eye closed in what looks to be a forest. He opens his eye as a little boy with brown hair holding a black and silver ball skips behind him. He titles his head behind him to the boy "This is Ken."

"Siberian?" Farfarello glares at us but we know its Nagi who can't be seen that he's looking at. "No this is Ken the Prince. Prince Ken was just like any other prince, brave, strong, polite, and hot thighs with a nice a.."

"What dose that have to do with this?" Nagi interrupts him "Everything! Now be quite or no story!" Farfarello leans back against the tree but the camera goes off the fallow Prince Ken "But unlike most princes that were spoiled and used women and men alike, Ken didn't see the world that way He didn't really know how lucky he was to be of royalty, to him the world was just a place and all he wanted to do was play with his new toy that was called a Soccer ball. He had woken up so early in the morning that none of the nice people who live in his house were up to play with him. So not thinking right or wrong Ken went off to play by himself. He was use to it, it was just another 'how the world was' things. He was having so much fun chasing the ball that he didn't realize how far from home he was." Little Prince Ken is running between trees, running right up to them but at the last second going around, this would have scared the servants to death but they won't there. Ken kicked the ball hard and it went flying into the air and fell in a well. "GOAL!" Shouted the little boy till he realized something... he slowly walked over to the well and pulled himself up to look in. "How do I get it out?"

The Camera pulls away from prince Ken to show Farfarello knelling down near a tree. "Now most little princes would start walling that 'Wo was me wouldn't anyone help me?' speech but Ken was different."

Nagi's voice comes from nowhere's land "What did he do?" Farfarello smiles as he pokes his knife into the tree. "He did what he always dose when the vending machine two blocks from the flower shop won't give him his money back." At that moment Little Ken Starts kicking and cursing the well and jumps up to punch the dangling bucket. "You boy! Stop that!" little Ken looks up to see a man coming toward him, not seeing the bucket swing back and hit him in the face. The man laughs as the boy glares at the bucket. "Chibi what do that well ever do to you?" Ken holds the bucket looking down in to the well. "It ate my ball." At this Nagi could be heard laughing but it seemed the man and Ken didn't hear it.


	3. I hate words

: Ameute sits at her computer for 5 hours think how to say this without getting in trouble. : OK... I've gone through this a hundred times and I guess I get to go through this again. I have bad grammar! I speak bad grammar! Bad grammar and spelling runs in my family! Bad news is I had to shot my 3 different types of spell checkers because non of them brought up "second" as a word for "short amount of time" and some other words that I had to change because I got tried of guess how to spell them. Good news, however! My friend is on brake from school, so this means she can check my work for me. As I said, I can't ask anyone in my house. I'm going to post this one but I hope to have her check the next one. Because having people repeatedly tell me something I already know is really really... :twick twick: (think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, do not kill...) annoying... So please for the rest of the story. No more. OK? Because last time my brother got involved and I got kicked off for-a-while.

:Cures up into a little ball: Bbbaad gaarrammmar, garmmar bad gammyggran bbad...  
:Shuldig walks over and pokes her with his foot and she shake even more: Tha's somethin' wrong with you American girls... :Walks over her and posts the next chapter: I know bring you back to you fanfic story already in progress...

---------------------------

Farfarello stopped digging the knife into Nagi's bed frame to look at the laughing boy "What's so funny?" Nagi calmed down saying "Nothing, nothing!" Farfarello know better "Laughing over nothing hurts God, Hurts more if you share the nothing!" Nagi lend against the wall looking out into the bedroom "So let me guess the guy gets the prince his ball back and then gets a reward or some thing right?" Farfarello laid his head on Nagi's lap with his feet up on the headboard "Well something in that way..."

The young man look down into the well then back at the boy "I own the well that ate your ball, my name is Yohji Kudou. What's your name chibi?" Ken pouted at the man "I'm Prince Ken, and I'm not little I'm now 3 years old!" The man just stared at the boy as if in grate thought. "I can get your ball back but you have to promise me something." Then smiling he jumped up onto the well, "what's that?" Ken asks the man. "That my first born will live in you home." Ken didn't even give a thought to it saying "OK."

With that Yohji took a step back onto the bucket and lowered himself down leaning his back to the wall. Little Ken hopped up and looked down the well. Moments later the man came back up with the little silver and black ball. He told the boy to run straight home as the boy left Yohji ran back home to his wife.

In a little cabin sitting in a rocking chair was his wife Asuka, looking... "Wait, wait who the hell is Asuka?" Farfarello rolled his eye "She's that girl that died. The one that was his partner or something..." Nagi looked down at him "How do you know so much about our enemy?" Farfarello smiled "Schuldich tells me all about their thoughts. We gossip about them!" Nagi took a deep breath "because gossiping is a sin.. Right right. Ok so she was sitting at home waiting for her faithful husband." Farfarello smiled "No she was waiting for Yohji silly!"

Asuka was gently rocking her baby in her arms softly humming and singing "and if your father is smoke in the house again I'll bet the crap out of him, just like when I was pregnant and he was at the 'Ladies House' Bar..." Farfarello pops his head through the window. "I love this song..." Yohji comes running throw the door. "Our worries are over! Our child will live in the castle where your sister will never get her! I have to take her before your sister comes!" Asuka hushes him and then quickly stands up, backing away from Yohji. "First you slow down and tell me what's going on!" Yohji calmed down and told Asuka about the prince and the promise. After hearing this Asuka knows their prayers have been answered but she still couldn't bare the thought of her child being token away even to a wonderful place as the castle. With a heavy heart she kissed her baby goodbye.

Yohji take the baby and left for the Castle. "Why dose her sister have a problem with the baby?" Farfarello walks in the door leaning against the frame as Asuka goes to sit down with a sad face. "Auska's life has been a tragedy since birth, you see Asuka is from a family of witches." while saying this Asuka raise her hand the fire place comes to life but her eyes are on the door. "Her older sister, Neu was born with eyes that will never see the colors of the world. Neu take her anger out on her little sister. Neu wanted Yohji but the man only gave interest in Asuka; her sister became jealous and tried to have him killed but some how Yohji always serviced. For some reason Asuka held no grudges against her sister even when she tried to have Asuka killed by the towns people." Nagi then brakes in saying, "Is that why they have to get rid of their baby? Because the sister will try and kill the girl?"

Farfarello Smiled evilly "It gets better!"


	4. It's a Baby!

Ameute: "Guess who's back?"

Schuldich: "Finally got that friend to SC (spell check) it? Took you long enough… "

Ameute: o.o;;

Schuldich: "You didn't get her to spell check it..." -.-;;

Ameute: "But I did start another story!"

Schuldich: (falls over) "You can't even get this one right what madeyou think to start another one!"

Ameute: "Don't worry, I've been having people on LJ (live journal)SC my new one!"

Schuldich: (points) "Why didn't you have them SC this too?"

Ameute: o.o

Schuldich: "Agh! You stupidly drives me insanity!"

Ameute: "I'm not stupid! I just don't think things through!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At the Castle the King and Queen had heard the news from their son and were waiting to meet the man. "Our son has told us of your 'request'. May I ask why you would want such a thing? For only your child and your child alone." Yohji stood straight "I only wish to give my child the best like any other loving parent. I was raised only by my mother and the only think she owned of values was these golden earrings. My wife dead giving birth and I could never raise her to be a fine lady. Please say you'll take my child and give her what my mother never had. I only ask that you let her keep one of the earring as a way of remembering me."

King Persia and Queen Manx was so moved by his story that with weak throats promised his child would be in good hands. As the queen's lady in waiting (also can be know as her maiden) came to take the child the man looked down at the smiling baby. Never had he really let himself give thought to being a father, or to how hard giving his child away would be. Ones in Lady Birman's arms the man thanked them before leave as quickly as he could. 'This is for the best, when I can save enough money I'll come back and take both Asuka and the child away from here. Somewhere that Asuka's sister could never hurt us. But right now I have to leave before they can even ask my name.' Thought Youji.

Both the King and Queen where so amazed at the child's beauty, they didn't even notice Yohji leave. "What a beautiful child! When older I'm sure Ken will fall in love with her and make a wonderful wife to him." The King said.  
"Ken has not seen the child has he? Quick Lady Birman! Bath and dress the child in the finest clothing!" The Queen said then smiled at the King "First impression is vary important for a lady at any age!"

Farfarello is now standing outside the door of the bathroom that is being used. "But you see Nagi there was something that they didn't know. Something that Asuka should have told Yohji long ago." A scream comes from the door as the King and Queen rush in "Opps, looks like Lady Birman just found out!" Farfarello sticks his head in the door with an evil grin on his lips. "A BOY! What do you mean the baby is a boy?" Queen Manx said while trying not to yell. King Persia was holding the crying baby. "If news get out of this..."

"What's going on?" The man and two ladies looked to find the little prince at the door. Birman quickly runs to the door "Nothing Prince Ken, the baby is just tried and needs her rest." Ken jumps up and down trying to see over the woman "I want to see her!" Birman turns him around "You should be studying, tomorrow. Tomorrow you may see her." Ken pouts but knows better then to argue. As Ken stomps off Birman closes and locks the door. "No one shall know! I now where we can get a baby girl without the town hearing anything about it! So long as Ken has not seen the child then no one will have to know that we have be made fools of!" The King had final gotten the baby to stop crying "But what do we do with the boy? We made a promise to take care of the child. Either way I could never go back on my promise!" Manx smiled "You won't have to! We'll raise him as a servant. Birman I will leave this matter in your hands." Birman took the baby in her arms ones more. "I will not fail you my Queen, my King."


	5. Do you want me to finish my story?

"Schuldich!" Both boys stopped at the sound of Brad's angry voice. Farfarello hanged from the bed; upside down watching the shadows from under the door go back and forth. They stayed in silences until the two men had token their 'disagreements' to another room. "So where was she going to get a baby girl?" Nagi whispered watching the door. "A good friend. She and her husband were wrongfully accused of a high crime. Birman had given them refuge near the kingdom. But they couldn't be safe for long. So Birman promised to take the babies."

Nagi: "But she just needs one girl?"  
Farfarello: "Twins should not be separated and she got one girl. The other was a boy."  
Nagi then notice Farfarello was still looking at the door. "Your not suppose to be out, are you?" Farfarello still doesn't look away "You don't want to hear the story, do you?" Nagi stared at him then waved a chair in front of the door and the music on. Farfarello smiled then pulled himself back up. "Now 16 year later..."

Prince Ken is now a young boy with a brown hair, teal eyes, and tan muscle body. Even though Ken's body had changed he was still just as playful. "Your highness! Get down form there this instant!" Yelled the servant out the window as Ken carefully climbed the roof sides of the castle to get his silver and black soccer ball. And still a handful.

"Ken please, come back in!" Called out a young girl with braided pig tales from the window. As Ken reach further he yelled back "I almost got it Aya-chan..." The wind must of picked up because the ball seemed to roll right into Ken's hand. At this Ken slipped but somehow land safely in to a window below him. He sat for a moment in the room smiling at his soccer ball. Yet, he had gained a strange 'luck' over the years.

The servant ran out of the room to see if the prince was all right while Aya first smiled down before following. Outside a young person signed in relief before looking around to make sure no one sow what he was doing there before walking quickly to a shad.

Nagi had been waiting for Farfarello to pause "Aya as in the leader of Weiss?" Farfarello signed "No his real name is Ran, she's his sister, the girl in the comma that Brad keeps going on about?" Nagi rolled his eyes "Still don't see what's so grate about her... so the twin babies are Ran and Aya. What about the first baby?" Farfarello glared "I'm getting there!"

Nagi: "Ran was the person outside I beat 100 yen on it."  
Farfarello: "I'll call your 100 yen and raise you 5000 yen saying you couldn't keep quite!"

----------------------------

Ameute: Lets see He was 3 then add 16 he should now be back to his original age 19 right?  
Schuldich: right..  
Ameute: Omi... is 16? And I guess Aya and Ran can be 17. THERE!  
Brad: What are you two doing?  
Schuldich: Homework! What dose it look like?  
Brad: What's with the handcuffs?  
Ameute: His punishment is not over. He stays till the fanfic is done!  
Brad: What did you do this time?  
Schuldich: How should I know! She's always blaming me when she gets writer block!


	6. Back to the story aka character info

Ran seemed hidden from the world laying the grass, the vast field of flowers, bushes and a water fountain that filled the courtyard. Ran was known to be one of the youngest knights of the kingdom and one of the best swordsman at that. But when given a book you could have banged pots and pans before walking right up to him and taking an ax to his head. "Heads UP!" Yelled Prince Ken as the sliver and black spotted ball came crashing down. Ran recovers from the attack, glaring at Ken for making him loss his page. Everyone usually ran in fear from Ran but not Ken, people may say Prince Ken was a brave man to stand up to Sir Ran but his friends preferred to say Ken was to stupid and had a death wish when it came to Ran.

"Shouldn't his Highness be studying he swordsmanship?" Sir Ran grumbled. Lady Aya skipped over to Ran taking the cape he had been using as a headrest and laid it out next to him so her dress wouldn't be stained. "Ken said he couldn't practice until they found you. We all know that no one can find you unless you want to be found." Aya said smiling as she took Ran's book and looking at the title. The Prince looked as if he was going to say something but his eye caught something more amusing. He ran past the two and tackling a young boy who was just coming out of the gardener's shad.

Ken fell on to his back with his 'prisoner' against his chest, carefully trapped by strong arms. The young boy with blond hair turning dark from the sun looked up, his blue crystal like eyes trying to meet the prince's green eyes that could be hard to find with his brown bangs being so long. "My Dear Omi, I do believe you have be avoiding me." Ken said giving the boy a hug.

"No... I.. It's just Lady Birman..." Ran cut him off "Lady Birman think a servant should do his job and not be running off to play silly games that involves kicking a ball up onto the balcony of the castle." Ken tried to glare at Ran from over Omi's head but the man had his back turned to him. "Oh let's play with the soccer!" Aya said taking the ball and standing up. "A lady shouldn't be running in the dirt." Ran quote from Lady Birman. Ken got up helping Omi to his feet. "And a Knight should be at a princess side to protect her at all times." Ken added running up and snatching the ball from Aya's hands. Ones the prince wasn't in hearing distends, Aya turned back to Ran who was brushing himself off. "You should have seen it Ran-onchan! Ken almost fell from the roof but Omi saved him!" Ran glared at the young boy.

"No one sow me." Omi protested quietly "And if they did then what?" Ran asked walking so the prince wouldn't wonder what they were doing. "What did you want me to do? Just stand there and watch as he hurts himself!" Omi know what would happen if anyone found out what he was capable of doing. The tall boy brushed his fingers through his hair before agisting the long side burns to hide his pointed ears. These were the secrets kept between the three of them. Both Aya and Ran were elives and know of their family but they were brought up secretly in a way. Aya was treated like a princess in hopes of one-day becoming Ken's bride. Ran was her guardian, sworn to protect her with his life. As children Ken and Ran were always getting into arguments and fights sometimes over nothing as boys do. Lady Birman put their energy to better uses by having the boys fence ageist one another. Any questions of why Aya would sometimes call Ran "onichan" (big brother) was that as a children she had sow him as an older brother rather then a guardian. As for Omi, he had grown up being taught how to take care of the garden. "I want to be Ken's partner this time! Omi always get to be his partner!" Aya said as she grabbed the Prince's arm. Omi must have been standing in the sun because he felt his face warm up."I don't 'always' get to be paired up with Ken!"

Moments later the four where going at it not knowing that they were being watched. From the watcher's point of view it look more like Ken and Ran we're fighting over the ball, kicking hard. While Omi and Aya were more playful and joking around. Omi always felt the only reason they need him was so Ran and Ken could have their i>who's better /i> fights without Aya getting hurt. By nightfall Ran escorted Aya back into the castle while Ken insisted on walking Omi back to his i>'house' /i>. "Omi what are you always doing in you house? I mean, when you're not working in the garden you're usually locked up in there." Ken asked while tossing the ball up into the air. "What? OH! Umm... just... studying." Omi replied. "Studying? Why don't you study with the rest of us?" Omi look at the prince but Ken was concentrating on catching the spotted ball. He wounded if Ken was serious or joking. Did the prince really not understand how different their lives where?

Omi was about to ask but sow a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows by the Hut. Omi quickly stepped in front of Ken, startling the older boy. Omi's words came out in a fast stream "Thank you for walking with me Ken but. I really don't want you to get in trouble for being out this late!" Ken was still a little startled but nodded his head "Ohh.ky.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ken started walking back to the castle as Omi waved good-bye, his hand and smile dropped instantly the moment Ken was out of sight. He then walked over to the cloaked figure "I'm sorry Ante Nue, I hope you haven't been waiting to long." The figure then removed the hood of the cloak revealing a woman with short shoulder blackish blue hair and Bronze yellow eyes that Omi swore darkened the longer you stared at them. "No, not at all..." Her voice was high pitched yet sweet. "Why don't we go inside."

-----

Schuldich: Finally got rid of that writers block huh?

Ameute: Ya but if you've looked at my journal you'd now I'm going to be real busy! -Sign-

Schuldich: How did you get rid of the block anywhy?

Ameute: I write another story.

Schuldich: What?

Ameute: Ya! Didn't finish it or anything. It was about you guy as Wizards.

Schudich: I thought you said you didn't read those Harry Potter book?

Ameute: No, no! See Farfei was a mad-man and.. he... but then this rich guy came and said you guy should teach his kids and you could teach your pupils and Ferfei was like 'we should kill him; but you guy where like 'no he has a grater power then ours called -the law-' and... and I have no idea where I was going with it.

Schuldich -twich twich-: Me eather... just...don't dowhat ever it is you just did again. For some reason I feel scared of you right now.

Ameute:Oh that happones sometimes, don't worry it will go away in 2 weeks.

Schuldich -twich twich-


	7. Now the fun will begen

Ameute: looks around like she's late for class and don't want the teacher to see her

Schuldich: "Long time no see..."

Ameute: "You wouldn't believe the life I have..."

Schuldich: "What? You got run over by a car and put into a comma? Is that why you haven't been here in... Oh four months?"

Ameute: Smirk "OHhhhh... someone's cranky."

Schuldich: Not falling for her games. Wants an answer.

Ameute: "...I like icon."

Schuldich: "OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." walks away

--------------------------------------------

"Neu? But I thought she didn't know about Omi?" Nagi said. The two were lying in the middle of the room; Nagi was using Farfarello's stomach as a pillow since Farfarello had the pillow. Farfarello growled "What did I say about interrupting me?" he put a knife to Nagi's throat. "Well excuse me!" Nagi said in a sarcastic voice. "I think I like it when you were shy and scared." Farfarello said moving the knife away since it wasn't doing any good. "Youji and Asuka thought they had Neu fooled but the truth was she know what was going on from the start. She had waited to see if the two could really pull off their plan. Neu even went along with the act that their child had dead at birth."

The perfectly shaped crystal bubble floated just two inches above Omi's hand. Neu was imprested; there was far easier ways to turn green fountain muck in to pure clean drinking water. But what imprested her more was how quick and easy this young'en had made the water into a sphere with no need of adjustment or smoothing out areas. He truly was his mother's child. "That's good Omi, enough." Neu said before clearing her throat with a deep short cough.

"Do you want me to fetch you anything?" Omi asked with worried eyes. "No child. You truly are your mother's son. So gifted but, these... little stunts are nothing to what power you could hold." Neu lend over putting a hand on Omi's. "Your father was such a cruel man to send you away! Come with me child. I will take you some place safe where your powers can grow strong!" With this said Omi placed his other hand on top of hers. Both hands holding hers as he spoke "I would. That I should go with you but. Ante Neu I do not think I could leave my friends I have here. Ran, Aya-chan, Ken..." a small smile spread his lips without him really knowing "I don't really know what they would do with Ke-Prince Ken. He... I, feel need here." Neu patted Omi's hands with her free hand. "I think I understand child. I must be going." With that the woman put her clock on and disappeared in to the night.

Omi began to clean before dressing for bed, wondering if she really understood. He wasn't sure of what he had tried to say. Dressed for bed he took out a small box, that held rapped in cloth a gold loop earring. "Lady Birman said you were a kind man, Ante Neu says you were cruel. Should I really feel this torn up inside over a man I have never meet? Father... I wish you where here to tell me what that word really means."

Outside the castle walls Neu get in a carriage driven by a short silent figure. "Cannot leave he says. Feel needed here? What rubbish! Ungrateful like his worthless parents!" She looked out at the sleeping town, not really seeing the dark house but more the blackness. "Ingrate..." Soon she was out of the small flashing light area and in the darkest of hell. She began to remember a figure was walking with the boy when she first came. "Prince Ken is it? What would you say to me if this Ken no longer needs you? Driver! Take me to Fumi." The driver only turned his head with a nod but not as if to say yes but more like a puppet. "Yes... Fumi. This will work to both our advantages."


End file.
